Little Femme Lost
by Grievousorvenom
Summary: Meet Shawna, a fifteen year old girl who was found as a baby by the Witwicky's. She lived a pretty standard life until her brother comes home with an old yellow car and she was suddenly stalked by a police car. But that was only the beginning. Rated T for language only. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

"Shawna hurry up you're going to be late!" came the ever so familiar cry of her mom.  
>"I'll be down in a second mom chill!" the girl in question called back from her bedroom as she pulled a dark blue t-shirt over her messy hair.<p>

"SHAWNA!" Her mom shouted impatiently.  
>Shawna rolled her eyes as she tried to squeeze into some skinny jeans. "Gggr, damn legs" she moaned, yanking them off and slipping into some stonewashed bootleg jeans and cow patterned socks. Looking herself over in the mirror, she smiled and quickly ran a brush through her dressing hair.<p>

Shawna's POV

After another call from my mom, this time with a threat to 'come up there!' I ran down the stairs with my school bag and into the kitchen.  
>"Hey mom, hey bro" I smiled as I walked towards the kitchen counters hearing a disgruntled 'hi' from my older brother which I couldn't be bothered to respond to. I set my bag on the counter and reached into the cupboard to grab a box of cereal and began with my breakfast routine.<p>

Unfortunately I didn't heard her moms flip flops across the kitchen floor and jumped when a kiss was suddenly placed on my head, making me spill some of her cereal all over the floor. "MOM!" I cried as I cleaned up the mess. _'I hate it when she does that'_

"Sorry honey I thought you had heard me coming." She tried to pretend that she was sorry but it was obvious that she found it hilarious. I shook my head at her as I threw the now uneatable cereal into the bin and sat down to eat my now much needed breakfast. I was alone now as Sam had left in the commotion with his school friend. '_Why did he have to leave me with her when she's excited' _Shawna thought as she placed the spoon in her mouth.

"Isn't this exciting Shawna? Your first day at high school, oh I bet your so happy" she exclaimed as she stood behind my chair and placed her hands on my shoulders as I **tried** to eat my cereal. She let go of me only to run into the living room then return with a camera. _'My mom takes things way to seriously sometimes'_ I thought, but I still smiled for the random 'becoming a freshman' photo's.

Eventually it came time to leave and before I knew it, we were outside the high school. I was shaking. I was scared that I was entering a school where the only person I knew was my brother who had left for school with his **friends** earlier leaving me to fend for myself, which was a big problem for nervous old me.

I felt mom kiss my cheek and wish me good luck as I cautiously stepped out of the car bag in hand. Sucking in a deep breath, I looked back at mom and said goodbye to her as well and shut the door, watching as she drove away, leaving me there, alone, with a bunch of strangers. I looked around and saw a girl to my left, about my age standing there staring at the school to so I decided to try to make a friend which for me wasn't that easy.  
>As I walked over to her she saw me and smiled, meeting me halfway through my tiny journey.<br>"Pretty scary huh?" I asked, putting on a brave tone to make myself seem okay when mentally I was freaking out.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm here ya know?." Her voice was very quiet and calm as she looked from me to the building.  
>"Mmhm, I know. I can't believe that I got outta my bed, I couldn't sleep at all last night." I told truthfully, starting to relax a bit.<br>The girl laughed and then turned to face me completely. "Hah, same. Names Lara, Lara Thomas."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Shawna Witwicky."

A couple minutes after we had gotten acquainted, we heard the school bell ring and suddenly all panic started again. I quickly pulled my time table out from my bag and looked over to Lara. "Quick, what's your first lesson?" I asked.  
>She got hers out of her satchel and read. "Science"<br>"You serious, me too, say's we're in room 201A" I told her as we ran inside to get to class, which, according to my watch; we were two minutes late for.

Eventually, we found it though and were surprised to see that the class was bustling with chatter.  
>The teacher looked at us as we came into the room and smiled.<br>"I'm glad you found it alright. Take a seat, we're just going to wait another few minutes for the few stragglers to arrive." He told us as he continued with his book.

Me and Lara found two seats by the window and began to chat randomly about likes and dislikes, what we did during summer vacation and what movies we wanted to watch and what they wanted to do on the weekends, but it came to an end five minutes later when the teacher began to address the class.

Now came the boring part. Instead of teaching us anything, the teacher, now known as Mr George, began to show us this stupid science video that I had seen at the end of eighth grade so I decided to look out the window to the neighbourhood below. It was at this moment that she thought about the children who lived across from the school. _'I do not envy those guys, having to live near a school with all the chaos and stuff? Nope, not my cup of coffee.'_ I thought as I continued to look at the quiet road.

It was at this point that I noticed a police patrol care drive slowly by the school. Kinda like they do when they're scoping out the house of some criminal that's really dangerous. I'd seen a couple of those shows on TV, they were boring and basically carbon copies of each other.  
>But back to the matter at hand.<br>I continued to watch the patrol car until it eventually turned the corner and I could see no more.  
><em>'I wonder what it was doing here? Maybe there's some senior selling marijuana or cocaine and they're trying to catch him?'<em> My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the bell ring and everyone, including myself and my new friend, got up to leave, but my mind remained on the patrol car, curiosity growing with every minute. What had it been doing here and why did I get this off feeling from its presence.

I had those thoughts going through my brain all day, and thanks to that, the first day went by like a breeze, I had even managed to set up a movie day with Lara, which, come Wednesday, would be a welcome change to sitting home watching Spongebob.

But it was now 4:45 and I was halfway home. I must admit I was a little scared when mom told me that she wouldn't be able to pick me up as Dad had taken the car, but, hey, I had just gotten through my first day as a freshman, so I felt pretty good about myself.  
>But it hadn't lasted long. <p>

About a quarter of the way there, the patrol car had returned and it was now, not so convincingly, following me, which made me very, very nervous.  
>Had I done something wrong? I had turned back to look at him but when I had the car stopped dead in its tracks with a slight screech and stayed there, with only the rumble of the engine present.<br>So, I had ignored it, hoping that the driver would get bored and go away, even though that was a childish way of thinking. But I didn't need to worry much longer, for as soon as I reached my cul-de-sac, the car swerved side wards and sped off back in the direction I had walked leaving an me absolutely nervous wreck but just as happy that it had finally gone.

It only took another five minutes to reach my house and outside it stood Sam, Dad and a new car?

As I jogged up to them, Dad crushed me in a teddy bear hug whilst Sam stood behind us, ogling his new car like it were a girl. _'Boy's and car's_' I thought as I struggled to breathe.  
>After Dad finally released me from the crushing hug, he ruffled my already knotted hair and asked.<p>

"So, how was yer first day at big evil old 'igh school? Was it scawy for wittle Shawna?" he mocked playfully.  
>I smirked and lightly punched his shoulder before answering "It was fine Dad, I met a girl there called Lara and the classes were fun cept Science cause the teacher showed us this boring video which I'd already seen before and-"<p>

"Calm down kiddo" he told me, seeing that I was getting out of breathe from explaining everything.  
>"Tell ya what, why don't you go watch some TV then we'll talk about it over dinner mmkay?"<p>

I nodded and began to trudge back towards the house turning back halfway there to shout to Sam "NICE CAR BY THE WAY!" before finally reaching the front door.  
>I took a deep breath. <em>'One, two, three'<em> I opened the door on three and was surprised to find no mom in the hallway to shower me with unwanted affection. 

Seriously I'm not five.

But her absence minded me, and I got a little freaked until she called from the kitchen.  
><em>'She must be making dinner better not disturb her'<em> I thought as I kicked off my shoes and dumped my bag in the hallway. I crashed onto the sofa and longed in the recliner, flicking mindlessly through channels until finding one that could amuse me for a while, helping me push the memory of the scary stalker patrol car behind me.  
>For now at least.<p>

One Hour Later

"So honey how was school?" Mom asked after finishing her dumpling. Mom had cooked her more than delicious stew tonight and now we were all sitting around the dinner table, eating away at it.  
>"Yeah Shawna, how does it feel to be a freshman now?" Sam asked as he too finished another dumpling.<p>

"It was great, I met a new girl called Lara, got shown around the school grounds, met some other people, new teachers, ya know, freshman stuff."  
>"So does this mean I don't have to help you with anything now?" Sam asked.<p>

"Well, you didn't exactly help me today did you? I couldn't find you anywhere!" I moaned as we all finished our meals.  
>"That's because I was hanging out with my friends, see I met this girl called Mik-" I cut him off.<p>

"Don't care" I told him and left the table, going up to my room to play my PSP.

Three hours later. 

"Damn battery" I mumbled as I plugged my PSP charger and PSP into the wall. "Just when I finish the level it goes and turns off. UH!." I looked over to my clock and my eyes widened.  
>It was eleven o'clock.<p>

'_Crap!'_

I quickly dressed into my PJ's and hopped into bed, which was now warm because I had been lying on it for almost five hours.  
>I snuggled under the covers and let myself drift off into peaceful sleep.<p>

"_**Shawna..."**_

"_Wha-who?" _

"_**Shawnaa..."**_

"_Who and where are you!"_

_I heard an evil cackle come from the darkness and suddenly two large, menacing red eyes appeared onto the black, focusing down on me heavily._

"_**I've found you!"**_

_Suddenly a metallic clawed hand reached from the blackness and made a move to grab me when..._

**AN Ooooh a cliffhanger I wonder what will happen next.  
>Well here it is, my first Transformers fic, and what a fic it shall be. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews on it.<br>Thanks for reading  
>-Grievousorvenom ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Shawna's POV

"AAAAAAAGGGHHH!" I screamed as I awoke from my nightmare sweating.  
>No sooner had I screamed out, my door was slammed open and my mom and dad burst into my room, dad carrying a baseball bat.<br>"Shawna are you alright!" mom asked as she pushed past my dad and ran up to my bedside to comfort me.

I looked at her in a daze and nodded slowly.  
>"Y-yeah, I just h-had a nightmare that's all." I lightly smiled at her then looked at dad who had dropped his defensive stance and had walked over to me so that he was standing at the end of my bed.<br>"Gave us a damn fright kiddo, thought somethin' bad had happened to ya."  
>I smiled at him and snuggled back under my covers.<br>"It's okay Dad, I'm gunna go back to sleep now kay?"

Both of them looked uncertain but nodded and with a kiss goodnight from Mom, they were gone and I was alone in my dark room once more.  
>As I tried to get some sleep, my mind went back to the figure in my dream.<br>Who was he and why did he seem so familiar?

Two Weeks Later

"Damn, History was hilarious today wasn't it?" I asked as me and Lara excited the school doors with the rest of the students. She laughed as we walked to a bench that we both sat down on.  
>"Tell me about it. I couldn't stop staring at Mr Smiths crappy toupee. It was practically falling off his head."<br>I giggled unstoppably and reached inside my bag to grab a bag of Hershey's kisses earning a chuckle from Lara.  
>"Do you always carry a bag of those with you?" she asked as I offered one to her which she declined.<br>I nodded as I munched on the cookies and cream flavoured white chocolate and swallowed it before saying.  
>"Yep, I always have. Mom says that's why I'm so unfit."<br>"Really?" Lara laughed sarcastically as I frowned at her, scoffing down another treat.

We talked for another five minutes before I saw Lara's mom pull up in her SUV. We stood up from the bench and walked towards it. I hugged Lara goodbye and watched as she got in the passenger's seat then said bye to her mom.  
>"Bye Shawna, see ya tomorrow."<br>I smiled as her mom drove off and shortly after, Sam pulled up in his yellow and black car.

I walked over to him but as I began to get into the car, I noticed the same police car from two weeks ago. My eyes widened and a look of confusion and shock spread across my face.  
><em>'What the hell? I thought he'd gone away!'<em> I thought to myself as I got into the car.  
>Sam must've noticed my facial expression because he looked in his rear view mirror at the cop behind us.<p>

"What's wrong little sis? You got something ya don't want the cops to know about?" he joked as I looked at him with a frown temporarily forgetting about the car somewhat stalking me.  
>He chuckled and punched me in the shoulder lightly.<br>"Just kidding don't kill me." he mocked as I strapped myself in and looked into the mirror on my side. Seeing the cop still there kinda shook me a little but I tried not to show it in front of Sam so I focused on the road ahead.

"So, how was school today?" Sam asked to break the tension.  
>"It was pretty cool I guess. Why weren't you there?" I questioned as I looked at him.<br>He laughed at my question but continued to focus on the road.  
>"We've been given time off to study for our exam's. But never fear, I'll be back in school next week. I know how much you miss me."<br>I scoffed and looked away from him, crossing my arms across my chest.  
>"As if I miss you. I hardly ever see you in school. Your always hangin' out with your mates or trying to hit on that, Mikeala chick. Dunno why though, I mean she looks like a right bitch plus she's got that thick brained boyfriend of hers so your chances are shot." I stated, causing him to look at my quickly with an annoyed expression.<p>

"She's not a bitch Shawna, she's a beautiful woman who-"  
>"Doesn't even know you exist."<br>"Yeah? What the hell do you know, you're just a freshman. Hell, you've never even had a boyfriend."  
>I growled and uncrossed my arms from my chest and looked at Sam with a defensive look on my face.<br>"I don't want a boyfriend I want a girlfrie-"I stopped myself and cupped my hands over my mouth, earning a smirk from my brother.  
>"What was that little sis? You like girls eh?" he scoffed and pulled the car into the driveway of our home, which amidst our talking we had gotten too quickly.<br>The cop car that had been following us disappearing around the corner unnoticed by me as I tried to cover up my slip of the tongue.

"I-I never said that. Stop making stuff up." I recovered as I grabbed my bag from the floor of the car.  
>Sam sneered at me and ruffled my hair a bit.<br>"Chill out little Shawna, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, just answer me this. Are you really into girls that way?" he asked me. I looked into his eyes with nervousness and then looked down, nodding slowly.  
>"Please don't tell anyone Sam, nobody at school would see me the same way again and I'll be picked on I just know it. Please please <strong>please<strong> don't tell anyone!" I whimpered as I continued to look at my bag in my arms.  
>I felt Sam bring me into a hug.<br>"Don't worry Shawna, I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
>I looked up at him with a smile and hugged him back.<p>

'_Best brother in the world'_ I thought as we continued to hug each other.  
>Whilst we were hugging, I noticed the symbol on the steering wheel of the car.<br>It was strange one.  
>One that I had never seen before on any other car before, yet for some reason, I felt like I knew what it was and what it stood for.<br>Sam shook me out of my train of thought by rubbing my back and pulling out of the hug.

"Come on, let's get inside, we both have homework to do, and I'm pretty sure mom wants to see you about something she found in your room" he informed me as we both exited the car and entered the home where we were greeted by mom shouting at some sales person on the other end of the phone before hanging up with an angry remark.  
>I laughed as Sam walked upstairs to his room and mom came into the hall to put the portable house phone away in its holder and hugged me.<p>

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" she asked as I walked into the kitchen to grab a can of Dr Pepper from the fridge and sat down next to Mom on the couch.  
>"So, Shawna. I found something rather weird in your room this afternoon, and uh, I was wondering if you know anything about it."<br>I looked at her confused and shook my head, letting her lead me up into my room where I was given the surprise of my life.

Across from me was a blue wired cage and inside that cage were two grey female rats. One with black eyes, the other with pink. I squealed and ran over to the cage to look at my two lovely friends then ran back to my mom and crushed her in a tight hug.  
>"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"I cried as she rubbed my back. The commotion had brought Sam into the room and after one quick gander at the scene in front of him, he knew that I was extremely happy with the gift and left without saying a word.<br>I ran towards the cage again and opened the gate, picking up the two fluffy creatures and placing them on my shoulders gently, letting them sniff my face and walk around freely.

I heard my dad laugh from the doorway and I turned to look at him with a big smile. He smiled back and placed an arm around mom watching as I allowed the rats to traverse across my tidy bed whilst I watched.  
>"So" I heard him begin. "What are ya gunna call 'em?" he asked.<br>I looked closely at the rats and replied to him.  
>"I'm gunna call the one with pink eyes Plum and the one with black eyes Sky." I giggled childishly as Sky nibbled on my fingers.<br>"Well, you've named 'em, now ya gotta take care of 'em."  
>I nodded and turned to see that Dad had brought in a <strong>huge<strong> bag of rat nuggets and some toys.  
>"The rat stuff was on sale so I thought it was cheaper to buy a bigger one today so that ya won't have to dish out fifteen dollars every three weeks. After all, yer payin' for 'em"<br>I laughed, trust dad to always go for the cheaper route.  
>"The bedding and cleaning stuff is in the kitchen cupboard under the sink, in a light pink box. The man at the store said that you need to clean them out once a week and give them loads of attention. Got that?" he stated as he brought the heavy bag of nuggets towards the cage.<br>"Got it."  
>"Good. Oh and before I forget, the rats came with a book, which apparently, contains everything you need to know about rats. I don't really see how it does seeing as its only got like twenty pages in it but it was free so what the hell."<p>

I put the rats back in the cage and gave them a bowl full of nuggets which they happily munched upon as I walked over to my dad to give him a hug after taking the book from him.  
>"Thanks guys, I'll take good care of them." I promised as dad gave me a good old slap on the back.<br>"I really hope you enjoy them Shawna, 'cause they're your birthday and Christmas present. Which means you won't be gettin' anythin' till next year. It's too expensive."

I laughed and went to my desk to do my homework, whilst my Mom and Dad left the room.  
>After an hour of doing homework, Mom called us down for dinner and soon enough the day was over and it was time for bed once again.<br>As I crawled into bed and said goodnight to my little friends, I heard a tire screech outside and hurried to the window, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
>As I looked out of the window I saw a black and white police car speed away from our house, tire tracks and a small cloud of dust following in its wake.<br>The sight made me freeze in fear.

The police car had been outside.

**A:N Okay so a little bit of a wait I know but I hope that its worth it.  
>Just went to see transformers 3 today and it was AMAZING!<br>Its also what made me want to finish and partly re-write chapter 2.  
>Hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to review my story because I love to feel special and receive all the positive feedback or even advice.<strong>

**Thanks to people for subscribing to the story and to me as an author you guys rock and I really appreciate it.**

**Ta ta for now.**

**Grievousorvenom**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later

Shawna's POV

_"I'm coming for you sparkling!" _

I shot up in my bed panting and sweating.  
>It was him again. The man from my nightmares.<br>The nightmares that had gotten worse over the last few weeks. Worse to the point that I didn't really want to go to sleep anymore.  
>What was weird was that he always kept calling me 'sparkling' which made me ask myself, "what the fuck was a 'sparkling'?"<br>Never the less I tried not to let the nightmares get me down during the day. Even if they still remained present in the back of my mind.

I had thought about going to Sam about the nightmares but he was never around anymore it seemed. He was always too busy with his homework or his car or his friends. The only time I could see him was a dinner time, but I never discussed anything like that with our parents listening, it would more than likely freak my mom out like crazy. But today was different.

As I was sitting outside on the school grounds waiting for Lara to come out of detention, I saw Sam's car driving down the street...  
>Followed by Sam on mom's bike. As I looked on in confusion and ran to the pavement to get a closer look, I failed to notice the police car pull up a little behind me.<p>

After coming to the conclusion that my eyes must've been playing tricks on me, I turned around to go back to my waiting spot, which is when I noticed the car and began to mentally freak out. The driver's door opened and out stepped a well built, stern looking policeman with a hand on his belt, near his cuffs.

I looked at him strangely and backed off towards my previous spot.  
>He continued to walk towards me which caused a few students who were sitting outside reading or talking to look at the event with confusion and suspicion.<br>"Shawna?" came Lara's call from the school entrance.  
>I turned around and as I turned my back on the cop, he grabbed my arm and slammed me onto the hood of his car, earning gasps from every onlooker and a cry of pain from me.<br>"Shut up sparkling!" he hissed into my ear as he went to grab his cuff's from his belt.  
>Hearing the word from my nightmares I immediately began to struggle, earning another rough smack against the hood of the car which dazed me slightly.<br>Lara, in the mean time, had made her way towards us and was trying to get the cop to stop hurting me.  
>"Get off her you jerk!" I heard her cry.<br>The man didn't listen and after tightly cuffing my hands behind my back, he shoved her to the ground.

At this point, a few others tried to help with my escape.  
>"Yo, what's your deal man?" one guy asked as he helped up Lara.<br>"Yeah, Shawna ain't done shit to you!" I recognised Tara's voice in the crowd.  
>The cop said nothing and tried to shove me to the back of the car. I struggled and screamed out "GET OFFA ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"<br>The onlookers who were watching looked like they wanted to do something but were obviously threatened by the officer, so remained as they were.  
>Lara had tried to help but was kept back by the others, who urged that she not get into any of it.<p>

As we neared the back of the car, I tried to kick him in the leg. I hit my target but this only served to piss the already pissed off officer more, causing him to punch me in the ribs, winding me greatly.  
>I cried out and stopped struggling, practically going limp as he threw me into the backseat of the cop car next to a cd player.<br>I eventually sat up in the back seat and tried to look around for an escape. At this point I realised that I couldn't hear anything on the outside like I was in a soundproof room.  
>From what I could see through the black tinted windows was the small crowd arguing with the cop. It all stopped however when the cop reached for his gun.<br>I stared wide eyed as the cop fired two rounds into a student's chest, killing him instantly.  
>The crowd, including Lara, scattered. Desperately trying to get away from the mad man with the gun as I struggled to get out of the car.<p>

I kicked at the doors window whilst the cop got into the car. He looked over his shoulder and smirked evilly as a set of seatbelts came from within the chair and strapped me down.  
>I screamed and tried in vain to get away but it was no use.<br>The belts were too tight.

I noticed him starting the engine and screamed out at him in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"  
>He looked back at me with a hint of anger in his eyes and grinned before disappearing before my very eyes.<br>I sat there shocked as the cops voice came from, what seemed to be the car itself.  
>"It's not what I want with you girl. But what my master does." there was a hint of amusement in his voice.<p>

"M-master? Who's that?" I asked anxiously.  
>I heard him laugh at my fear before answering "You'll find out soon enough."<br>Somewhat annoyed with the answer, I tried to put on a brave tone and say.  
>"You won't get away with this!" I shouted the somewhat clichéd line and tried to get out of my bonds once more.<br>I heard him growl in annoyance.  
>"Frenzy, shut this little glitch up!"<br>I stopped struggling for a second.  
><em>'Frenzy? Who the hell's he talking to?'<em> I thought.  
>I heard a metallic noise coming from the seat next to me and looked over to see what made it.<br>What I saw, made me almost pass out.  
>Sitting where the Cd player had been originally was a metallic creature about my size.<br>It's four blue eyes seeming to glare at me.  
>It had no mouth and was extremely skinny but it still held a threatening persona.<br>As I screamed the fist of the creature made contact with my face, making my head smash into the window. I screamed out in pain much to the amusement of the nonexistent police officer who laughed.  
>I let my head hang down and felt tears streak down my bloody face.<br>The creature next to me clicked strangely then laughed also.  
>"W-what the hell are you?" I whimpered, still refusing to lift my head. The thing next to me grabbed me by the root of my hair and clicked in my ear. I looked at the thing out of the corner of my eye with confusion which made the cop chuckle.<br>"Don't bother Frenzy, she can't understand you yet remember?"  
><em>'What the hell does that mean?'<em> I thought as it let go of me and clicked back in response.  
>"Yeah yeah I know. Just knock her out already"<br>I widened my eyes before everything went black.


	4. The Autobots

Chapter 4

Shawna's POV

I groaned as I slowly came to. My head was throbbing and the loud noises in my ears where not helping.

"SHAWNA!" A distorted voice bellowed in my ear.  
>"SHAWNA WAKE UP!" The voice called again.<br>I opened my eyes slowly and gazed up into the eyes of my brother who's face held a worried expression.  
>"S-Sam?" I squeaked as I tried to sit up. Sam held onto my shoulders and helped me. He was about to say something when the metal monster that had kidnapped me came crashing over the embankment that we were lying on.<br>I screamed and as hid under Sam I became aware of another person next to me. I looked to my left and to my surprise, saw the girl that Sam had a crush on.  
><em>'What was her name...?'<em>

_'Mikaela that was it'._  
>Sam grabbed my shoulders and shook me, shaking me from my thoughts and bringing me back to reality, for, unknown to me, there were two giant robots engaging in hand to hand combat with each other and it was slowly making its way to us.<br>"Shawna! We gotta get moving!" he ordered.

He pulled me up and the three of us ran to the bottom of the embankment and behind some large metal construction pipes. When I thought that we were safe and hidden from the battling robots, Sam got tackled from behind by the smaller robot from earlier.  
>I heard him scream and I froze in fear, unable to move.<br>He was in danger but what could I do to help him?  
>Suddenly I heard a loud whirring sound coming from behind me followed by Mikaela's shouting "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" she screamed.<br>Moving, I saw her run over to the two and shove the saw into the robots spindly neck, viscously severing its head from its metallic body.  
>Sam threw the lifeless body off of him and kicked the decapitated head away.<br>He ran over to us and together we hid until we could hear no more from the two giants opposite us.  
>Very slowly, Sam and Mikaela walked around the construction pipes and into the area were the fight had taken place. I tried to pull Sam back but my hands were still shaking and his sleeve slipped through my fingers so I was left alone in the hiding spot.<p>

A couple of minutes later, Sam came round the corner and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and let out a sob.  
>I was frightened.<br>Frightened by all of the things that had been taking place recently.  
>The dreams, the car and now this.<br>_'Why me!'_ I cried out in my head as I continued to cry into Sam's shoulder.

"It's okay Shawna, you're safe now. Nothings gonna hurt you. " he said, trying to reassure me whilst stroking my hair.  
>But I didn't listen and continued to cry, my mind refusing to believe what my brother was telling me.<p>

Slowly Sam lifted my chin so that my red, bloodshot eyes met with his brown ones.  
>"Listen, I'm gonna take you home soon okay, but first, there's something we need to do. You gonna be okay?" he asked, brushing some hair out of my eyes.<br>Hesitantly, I nodded and rubbed away some tears as I allowed him to lead me out from my hiding spot.  
>Sam's car was situated in the middle of the gravel ground and Mikaela was standing next to it, holding her bag in her hand, legs shaking slightly.<br>Sam walked me to the car and the passenger door swung open.  
>I knew that this was the second robot but I still shrieked slightly.<br>Sam rubbed my shoulders and ushered me into the back seats of the car.  
>I held myself once in as he went to sit in the front seat, Mikaela sitting on top of him.<p>

As the car drove away, I lay down across the back seats and closed my eyes.  
><em>'Maybe if I go to sleep everything will just go away...'<em> I thought.  
>It was a stupid, but I was too tired to care at the moment.<br>So I closed my eyes and allowed darkness to take me once again.

Sam's POV

From the light snoring coming from the back of the car, I could tell that Shawna had fallen asleep. I was unable to turn around and look at her though because of the girl sitting on top of me. Well, mostly on top of me. She was sitting on my left side, avoiding the driver's seat.  
><em>'Come on Sam, this is your chance to make a move.'<em> my mind told me as I looked from the steering wheel to Mikaela.  
><em>'How to start a conversation though?' <em>  
>"Ya know, your cars a pretty good driver" she stated, focusing on the road ahead.<br>_'Bingo!'_ I thought, my mind giddy with excitement.  
><em>'Play it cool Sam you can do this.'<em>  
>"Yeah...why don't you go sit in that seat there?" I asked quietly, hiding my true feelings.<br>She looked at me for a second with a 'not a chance' look on her face then answered "I'm not gonna sit in that seat, he's driving."  
>"Yeah, you're right" I began as I looked from her to the road once more.<br>_'Come on Sam you can do it.'_ my mind pursued once more.  
>"Well, maybe you should come sit in my lap" I said.<br>She looked at me with that look again.  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, I have the only seatbelt in here, ya know, safety first."  
>She sighed.<br>"Yeah alright" she gave in as she moved to sit on my lap, myself fastening the seatbelt around us.  
><em>'Yes!'<em> I screamed mentally.  
>"Ya know, that 'seatbelt' thing was a pretty smooth move."<br>I laughed embarrassedly. "Thanks"

There was a brief moment of silence between us before Mikaela decided to speak again.  
>"Ya know what I don't understand? Why if he's supposed to be like this super advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camero.?"<br>Suddenly the car skidded to a halt on the road and the passenger door opened . Obviously the robot had not taken well to the comment.  
>"Oh great" I murmured as the two of us got out and the car drove off with Shawna inside.<br>"Oh crap! Ya see, now ya pissed him off and he's taken Shawna!."  
>"Sorry..."<br>I didn't hear her and made a run for the car which had sped down the tunnel.  
><em>'Oh my god oh my god oh my god!'<em> I kept repeating the words in my head as I ran down the road, Mikaela in toe.  
>Just when I thought I'd lost the car with my sister in it, a yellow and black Camero drove back down the road.<br>It looked totally different. The old 1970's 'piece of crap' Camero was replaced by a brand new, just out of the garage Fifth Generation Chevrolet one.  
>"What the..." I asked no-one as I placed my hands on my head.<br>_'Holy shit!' _I couldn't believe my eyes.  
>The passenger door opened and I saw Shawna sitting upright in the back of the car.<br>"Shawna are you okay?" I asked as I stuck my head in the back of the car, ignoring the horns beeping behind us.  
>She nodded quickly. "Yeah, I-I'm good."<br>I nodded and climbed into the driver's seat, Mikaela getting in a few seconds later smiling at the new car interior. I was too shocked for words and let the robot drive us to our next destination, wherever that may be.

Shawna's POV

I sat in the back of the car anxiously, as the car drove down the highway . I didn't know where we were going, nor did I care, all I wanted to do was go home. Whichever direction that may be right now.  
>As it drove all of us sat in silence, no one sure of what to say or how to say it. The journey was long and tense but eventually we made it to our destination. It was the Griffith Observatory. I remembered coming here on a school trip once, that had been a great day.<br>I smiled and allowed memories of that day to flood my mind.

Flashback.

**I sighed and stretched as I got off of the bus with the rest of the class. I made my way to my partner, Gemma Thompson, whom, aside from the fact that we went to the same school and shared History class I knew nothing about.  
>She was talking to a group of her friends whilst I stood there. It took her a few seconds before her and her friends noticed I was there.<br>"Can I help you?" Gemma asked, disinterest evident in her voice.  
>"Yeah, we're partners, remember?" I reminded her.<br>"Oh...okay." She turned back to her friends and began to chat, seeming to forget about my existence for a few minutes.  
>I sighed and turned around to face one of the teachers accompanying us to the Observatory.<br>"Okay children, we'll be splitting up into our assigned groups now. Stand next to your partner and remember to stick together." With that all of the other students began to split up into their groups.  
>Gemma's friends said goodbye and walked off with their groups leaving me and Gemma alone with ours. The teacher began to explain what we were looking at first and to my great surprise we were the first group going into the new Griffith Space Adventure tour that the Observatory had recently set up. I was mentally giggling with joy.<br>I had heard about it in the paper when it was being built and I just felt giddy about being one of the first people to go inside it.**

**Gemma looked excited as well. I knew this because she whispered in my ear, "This is gonna be awesome eh.?"  
>I looked at her confusingly. First she ignores me, then she acts like we're best friends?<br>What the hell?  
>Never the less, I smiled and nodded, agreeing with her.<br>_**

**When we walked inside the huge dome like structure, I was far from disappointed. **

**Hanging from the ceiling was every single planet, each created in exact detail bar the size and dotted around us were glowing stars on the black walls of the dome. Each a different size than the one next to it.  
>There were facts about space, the planets and the known galaxies on the walls, which everyone was reading and which I already knew and there was a large door going into a tunnel on the other side of the room.<br>After about fifteen minutes we all went through the door and to my absolute joy, there were members of staff waiting to equip us in space suits which were then secured to wires on the ceiling to give us the feeling of zero gravity.  
>I was almost jumping for joy when we 'bounced' along the reconstructed moon whilst the astrologists told us everything about the moon and its surrounding planets, then let us play around for a while.<br>"This is the best, day, EVER!" I yelled as I back flipped and play fought with some of my friends in the group, Gemma included.  
><strong>

**Flashback End**

Shaking myself from my memories, I looked out of the car window and saw four meteorites fly through the sky and land elsewhere in the area.  
>My eyes widened.<br>_'There are more of those things?'_ I thought worriedly.  
>What if they were all evil like that black and white one?<br>What if they wanted to destroy the Earth?  
>What if...?<br>"Hey, you okay back there?" I heard Mikaela ask me as she got back in the car.  
>"I'm just, scared." I admitted.<br>She raised her eyebrow at me.  
>"Scared of these giant robots? Why?" she joked, obviously trying to make me feel better.<br>It worked and I smiled.  
>"Yeah." I laughed for a few seconds before my tone went back to being serious again.<br>"No, I'm just scared about their motives. I mean, how do we know that they're not the bad aliens?  
>What if they wanna kill us or something.?"<br>Mikaela frowned for a second before turning back around in her seat.  
>"Well, this guy seems believes that these guys coming are the good guys so I guess we'll just have to wait and see."<br>I groaned and was about to say something to her when Sam got into the car, the door shutting behind him.  
>He looked back at me and smiled.<br>"Hey, you holding up back there?" he asked, older brother like.  
>I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine mom"<br>He laughed then turned around as the car began to drive again.

We drove for about ten more minutes before stopping in a dark alleyway. This time we all got out of the car. I stretched and stuck to Sam like glue as four other cars drove up in front of us.  
>There was a silver sports car, a black pickup truck and a search and rescue hummer, but the one that made my mouth hang open was the red and blue semi truck which rolled right up to us.<br>I clung onto Sam's arm.  
>I really hoped that these guys were the good guys.<br>Slowly, each of them began to transform into the huge robots we had seen earlier, each with different designs.  
>After the three of them had transformed, the only one to do so was the Semi.<p>

Slowly though, it too began to change.  
>I gasped when the alien had completely transformed because this one was even bigger than the others.<br>It bent down on one knee and looked my brother in the eyes making me tighten my grip on him and hide behind him.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" It asked in a stern, powerful voice.  
>I gasped again and whispered in unison with Mikaela "They know your name"<br>Sam, looking shocked out of his mind, nodded slightly.  
>"Yeah..."<br>"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." he began to explain before being cut off by another behind us.  
>"But you can call us Autobot's for short."<br>"Autobots?" I whispered to myself.  
>"What's cracking little bitches?" came the voice of another robot as he spun and lounged on a half destroyed car.<br>I raised an eyebrow at him somewhat annoyed by the 'little bitches' term he'd used.  
>The one now known as Optimus Prime, spoke once more, introducing the 'Autobot'.<br>"This is my first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."  
>Jazz? Why did that name seem so familiar?<br>"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz exclaimed as he sat back on the vehicle, damaging it severely.  
>"What the...how'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam questioned as Optimus stood from his crouched position.<br>"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."  
>I chuckled slightly.<br>_'Of course'  
><em>I heard another robot behind me and turned with Sam and Mikaela to see who it was.  
>It was the black pickup and he seemed to be preparing two very large weapons on both arms.<br>"This is my weapons specialist, Ironhide."  
>'Ironhide' aimed his canons at the three of us making me shriek slightly.<br>"You feeling lucky, punk?" he threatened.  
>"Easy Ironhide" Prime scolded.<br>The pickup straightened up and put away the weapons.  
>"Just kidding, I only wanted to show 'em my cannons."<br>Optimus indicated towards the search and rescue hummer, who was looking at Sam and Mikaela strangely.  
>"This is Ratchet, our medical officer."<br>"Hmm, the boys pheromone levels suggests that he wants to mate with the older female."  
>I chuckled and smirked as the two looked at each other awkwardly.<br>Breaking the awkwardness, Prime began to speak again.  
>"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."<br>We looked towards the Camero who was hip hop dancing next to us.  
>Sam looked up at him. "Bumblebee, right?"<br>"Check on the rep yep second to none."  
>Why the hell was he using the radio to speak?<br>"So your my guardian huh?" Sam asked.  
>The bot nodded as a red laser was suddenly fired at his neck.<br>I looked to the Autobot Ratchet who was responsible.  
>"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'll have to work on them later."<p>

Frowning, I looked up at the metallic beings and asked the question that had been plaguing my mind ever since they had arrived.  
>"Why are you here? What do you want?"<br>It was Optimus that answered my question.  
>"We are here looking for the All Spark and we must find it before Megatron."<br>"Mega-what?" I and Sam asked in unison.  
>The red and blue behemoth touched the side of his head and blue beams shot out from his eyes and onto the floor.<br>A hologram appeared in front of us and began to show a strange metallic planet in the middle of war.  
>That must've been Cybertron.<br>_'Why does this planet seem so familiar?'_ I thought.  
>I felt a twinge in the back of my head, like a distant headache surface but I ignored it as Optimus began to talk once again.<br>"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Eventually our war consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."  
>I looked up at Prime with a shocked expression.<br>"Our Grandfather" Sam stated.  
>Prime nodded, turned off the hologram and began to speak once more.<br>"It was an accident, one that intertwined our fates. Thankfully, Megatron had crash landed before he could retrieve the All Spark and had remained undetected for nearly four million years. But, accidentally, your Grandfather activated his navigation system and, the All Sparks location was unknowingly imprinted on Archibald's glasses."  
>"How do you know about his glasses?" Sam interrupted.<br>Prime looked at us with a serious gaze before answering.  
>"ebay."<br>"ebay? Are you serious?" I questioned.  
>He nodded.<br>"If the Decepticons find the All Spark" Ratchet began "They will use it to transform all of Earth's machines and build a new army."  
>"And the human race will be extinguished." Prime finished.<br>My eyes widened and I gasped.  
>Prime and the others stood to their full height.<br>"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."  
>I looked at Sam with an even more shocked expression.<br>"Sam..." I didn't know what to say.  
>"Please tell me that you have those glasses" Mikaela spoke up from beside us.<br>Silently I agreed.  
>Then I placed my hand on my head with a small yet load groan.<br>The headache had gotten worse.  
>Sam looked over to me with a curious face, as well as everyone else.<br>"Shawna, you okay?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
>I nodded slightly.<br>"Yeah, just a headache that's all. Probably all this stuff trying to cram itself into my brain ya know?"  
>The Autobot medic looked unconvinced but Sam on the other hand just nodded then turned back to Optimus and the others.<br>"The glasses are at my house. It won't take long to get there."  
>Optimus nodded.<br>"Autobots, transform and roll out."

**A:N  
>WOAH! What a long chapter my fingers have practically broken off. Okay so I know that I haven't updated in a while but I was on holiday and was quite busy preparing for my mum's wedding so yeah.<br>I will keep trying to post long chapters a somewhat regular intervals but I like to have motivation so keep up the reviews.**

**Also, I want to know what you think is going on with Shawna.  
>But yeah, don't forget to review and subscribe if you haven't already.<br>And thanks for all you Fanfictioners for supporting the story. You rock. ^_^  
><strong>

**Grievousorvenom**

**P:S I was wondering if anyone who likes my story is a member of deviantart, for I would love to see a pic of Shawna.  
>It can be in any scenario, like her with her rats, her in her dreams, her being kidnapped by evil Barricade or her meeting the Autobots for the first time. Hell you can draw her anyway you like.<strong>

**Remember, she has bright blue eyes, blackish brown hair, and likes to wear skinny jeans with t-shirts of her favourite shows like Invader Zim.  
>She is quite slim, but his also somewhat muscular and her hair goes down to her shoulders.<br>So like I said, if anyone wants to draw her that would be amazing and I would totally love it.**

**Peace **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Evil Bad Men

Shawna's POV

I was in the back of Sam's car again, the 'Autobots' following behind.  
>We sat in awkward silence, but I didn't let that bother me, we were almost home.<br>As 'Bumblebee' drove into our back garden I let out an audible sigh of relief, glad that soon I could lie down in my bed and forget all about today, giant robots and all.

Bumblebee stopped outside the back door and all three of us got out. I stretched and then something hit me.  
><em>'Dad is gunna be furious!'<em>  
>I froze, remembering what I had told Dad earlier this morning.<br>I told him that I as gunna be going round Lara's this evening and would be back by six.  
>I gasped and tapped Sam on the back, making him turn to me.<p>

"What?" he asked.  
>"What the hell is the time?" I whispered urgently.<br>He opened his mouth to answer before he looked at me with wide eyes.  
>"Oh my god, Dad!" he hushed his voice now too.<br>I nodded and then looked up roof wards, seeing that, thankfully, the window to my room was still open a bit from this morning.  
>I smiled and then looked at Sam and Mikaela.<br>"Look, we can get in through my window, okay, then you can look for those glasses."  
>They nodded and I looked at Optimus who bent down and lowered a giant hand to the ground.<br>"Climb on."  
>We did and he lifted us towards the window.<br>I unhooked the latch that it was on and opened it fully, letting myself and Sam inside the house.  
>Sam walked next door to his room and I breathed a sigh of relief.<br>But it wasn't over yet.  
>I heard a crackle of electricity and before I knew it the entire power was gone.<br>I looked out the window to find the source of the problem and my eyes widened at the sight.  
>The transformer had been toppled over and Bumblebee was standing over it with a guilty look on his face.<br>"Oh my god..." I whispered before turning to Optimus.  
>"This is gunna attract my Dad's attention ya know."<br>He nodded, turning to scold his ally, then turning back to look at Sam.  
>"Have you found them yet?" He sounded urgent.<br>"No, I can't find them! They were here this morning I swear!" he whisper yelled.  
>Sighing, Optimus picked Mikaela up and placed her by his window.<br>"They really want those glasses Sam."  
>I groaned, running to his bedroom, totally forgetting the fact that we had just snuck into our own house.<br>As I opened Sam's door, I heard voices from downstairs.  
>I had, unfortunately, gained the attention of our father, and our mother.<br>"Mikaela you gotta hide now!" I said, shutting the door.  
>She nodded and I looked out the window.<br>"You gotta hide too. If my Dad see's you..."  
>"I understand. Autobots, recon."<br>I saw him move from the window and hide underneath it.  
>I hid in Sam's wardrobe and waited.<p>

Sam's POV

"SAM! SHAWNA!" Dad shouted through the door.  
>"Sammy? Shawnie?" Mom followed.<br>Sam ran to the door as Dad began to knock.  
>"Is that you in there Sam!" he ordered.<br>"Dad what the hell are you doing?."  
>"Look just open the damn door!" Dad was getting real agitated.<br>"Do it Sam or he's gunna start counting..." Mom warned me.  
>"Mom, what the-" I started.<br>"Five...four...three..." Dad started.  
>"Oh god you've got him counting!."<br>I groaned as I opened the door.  
>"What's up?" I asked innocently. My eyes landed on the baseball bat that Dad had armed himself with.<br>"What's with the bat?."  
>Dad looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.<br>"Who were you talking to?" he questioned me.  
>I continued to play innocent and looked at Mom then back to him.<br>"Well, I'm talking to you."  
>"Why are you all sweaty and filthy?" Mom chirped in from behind Dad.<br>"I'm a teenager, ya know, we get like that."  
>Mom didn't buy it.<br>"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" she was interrupted.  
>"Doesn't matter what we thought, what the hell was that light?"<br>My eyes widened slightly as I tried to stop him from coming into my room.  
>"What light? There was no light Dad! You got two lights in your hands that's what the light is!" I pleaded, desperately trying to stop them from coming in any further with little success.<br>"There was a light coming from under the door Sam!" Dad argued.  
>"Look you guys can't just bounce right into my room like that, ya gotta knock and communicate, I'm a teenager!."<br>"We knocked!" Mom chimed in again.  
>"You didn't knock you were screaming at me okay? This is repression what you're doing here ya know that?."<br>"Oh for peets sake, you are so defensive. Where you...masturbating?" Mom asked.  
>My mouth, and Dad's, practically dropped to the floor in shock and embarrassment.<br>"Judy..."Dad began.  
>"Was I mastur-no Mom! No I don't masturbate!."<br>I knew that Shawna must've been trying to suppress her laughter for I heard light noises coming from the wardrobe. Luckily Mom and Dad where too busy arguing about the previous question to notice.  
>"You don't have to call it that word, you can call it...Sam's happy time or my special alone time."<br>"Judy stop."  
>"I'm sorry. It's been a weird night, I've had a little to drink."<br>I started to answer her when Dad moved to the bathroom still checking for the light that Ratchet and shone into the room.  
>"Whatever it was...we saw it." He said to himself.<br>The house rumbled and before I knew it Dad had placed himself in the bath tub.  
>I walked into the room as the lights turned back on, hearing Mom proclaim to me about how filthy the bathroom was.<br>_'Thanks Mom'_ I thought as watched Dad look out of the window.  
>"OH NO! Look at the yard! The yard is destroyed! Oh and look...Judy better call the city we got a blue transformer. Power cables sparking all over the place. TRASHED... GONE!"<p>

He walked back into my bedroom, Mom and I following behind, and just as I was about to speak, Mom decided to bring up the 'voices' thing again.  
>"We heard you talking to someone an-"<br>Out of the corner of my eye I saw the wardrobe open and Mikeala stand up from behind the chair.  
>My face went red when I saw the look on Shawna's face.<p>

Shawna's POV

Oh my god. Never in my life had I found it so hard to keep silent. Never.  
>The conversation between Mom, Sam and Dad had nearly had me in stitches. I had been so lucky that the two hadn't heard my light giggles.<br>But the hiding had come to an end as I heard Mom begin to question Sam again.  
><em>'Time to go save my older brother...again'<em> I sighed mentally as I began to open the wardrobe door.  
>As I left my hiding spot, I looked over and it so happened that Mikeala had had the same idea too.<br>"Hi...I'm Mikeala. I'm a friend of Sam's."  
>Mom and Dad didn't see me for a moment as the both of them looked at Sam, Mom giving him a cheeky grin and nudging him slightly.<br>She turned to Mikeala.  
>"Gosh you're gorgeous."<br>"Thank you..." she said awkwardly.  
>Dad started to shake Sam's hand when he saw me.<br>"SHAWNA!"  
>My eyes widened.<br>_'Uhoh'_  
>This caught Mom's attention and the two rushed over to me.<br>"Where the hell have you been! I thought I'd never see you again!." Mom cried over reactively as she enveloped me in a crushing hug.  
><em>'She can't possibly know about this afternoon can she?'<em> My body shuddered at the memory.  
>She stopped hugging me as Dad came over with an angry look in his eyes.<br>"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!."  
><em>'No neither of them know.'<em>  
>I looked down.<br>"WELL!"  
>"I uh..." I was lost for an explanation.<br>"She was helping me out with something." Sam spoke from behind our parents.  
>I looked at him with a smile then continued where he left off.<br>"Yeah, I was helping him with his...car. Yeah, his car."  
>Hopefully they would fall for that.<br>They both looked at us quizzically but for the most part seemed to buy it.  
>Dad still wanted answers though.<br>"Why didn't you call? You're mother was worried sick." He turned his head to my brother.  
>"Sam I'll talk to you later. Shawna..."he turned back and grabbed my arm.<br>"You're grounded for two months. No TV, no PC no friends and I want you in your room as long as your home!."  
>"Dad I-" I tried.<br>"No arguing or it'll be three months."  
>I groaned as I allowed him to drag me out of the door, Mom following.<br>I turned and looked at Mikeala.  
>"See ya sometime."<br>She smiled slightly as Sam closed the door, continuing their hunt for those glasses. 

As Dad shut the door to my room behind me, I walked over to the window onto the dark streets below.  
>What a day today had been.<br>I flopped down on my bed, quietly talking to my rats next to me, glad that I had given them extra food in the morning.  
>As I tried to close my eyes though, I realised something.<p>

I was bloody hungry.

_'Damn it! Curse my need for food!'_  
>My stomach growled at me and I knew that I had to get something down it fast so walking to the door, I opened it and slipped out.<br>Surely Dad wouldn't be too angry with me for getting a snack right?  
>I walked slowly down the stairs and saw Mom and Dad sitting back down on the couch.<br>Dad caught a glimpse of me because he looked at me harshly.  
>"Shawna I said-"<br>"Sorry but I haven't eaten since lunch. Can I please get a sandwich?"  
>He looked at me for a second then sighed, giving in.<br>"Go on."  
>"Thanks Daddy" I said in my innocent child voice.<br>I heard him laugh slightly as I walked into the kitchen, preparing myself a ham and cheese sandwich.

_'Mmmmmm delicious'_ I thought as I took my first bite. I loved ham and cheese sandwiches whatever time of the day.  
><em>'Hm, I wonder what this would taste like toasted?'<em> I pondered as I continued to eat.  
><strong><br>Bing bong**

_'What the hell?'_ I looked over to the door as did Mom and Dad.  
>Who had rung the door bell at this time of night.<br>I heard Sam and Mikeala come down the stairs and they too looked surprised.  
>I looked at them and ushered them over as Dad and Mom debated on what to do about the stranger at the door.<p>

"Did you find the glasses?" I whispered to my brother.  
>He nodded and showed me the case.<br>"Mikeala, stay with Shawna whilst I go and give these to the Autobot's."  
>She nodded but just as Sam was about to leave, Dad opened the door.<p>

"Ronald Wikety?" a male voice asked.  
>"It's Witwicky. Who the hell are you?."<br>"With the government, Sector 7" the man continued.  
>"Never heard of you."<br>"Never will. Your son and daughter are the grandchildren of Captain Archibald Wikety correct?."  
>"It's Witwicky" Dad corrected again.<br>"May I enter the premises Sir?."

"Ron, there's men all over the front lawn!" Mom spoke as she looked out of the window.  
>"What the hell is going on?."<br>"Your son filed a stolen car report last night we think he's involved in a national security matter."  
>"National security? What are you talking about?" Dad asked with a confused look on his face.<br>I watched from behind the wall as the man ordered the other men in suites to do things and Mom and Dad protested about it.  
>Mom came towards the man with the bat in her hands.<br>"Drop the bat ma'am!" he ordered, placing a firm hand on the wooden object.  
>"You better get those guys off of my garden or I am gunna beat the crap outta them!."<br>He was about to do something when I must've caught his eye.

"Ahhh, you must be Shawnie right?."  
>I frowned.<br>_'Shawnie?'_  
>"It's Shawna."<br>"Riiiight."  
>He began to walk towards me but Dad moved in front to protect me, obviously not going to let this guy get anywhere near me.<br>"Back down sir, I simply want to ask her a few questions."  
>"Not on my watch. Shawna go to your room and stay there. SAM!" Dad shouted for Sam.<br>Sure enough Sam and Mikeala entered the room.  
>"Dad?."<br>"Take your friend and your sister upstairs."  
>I walked over to Sam, keeping my eyes on the men in suites.<br>"How ya doing son? Is your name Sam? " the seemingly main 'bad guy' asked my brother.  
>Sam looked at him with confused shock.<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Well, I need you and your sister to come with us."<br>I shrunk slightly behind Sam in fear.  
><em>'Oh my god! Could these guys have a connection the that cop robot?'<em>  
>Sam grasped onto my arm and Mom and Dad moved in front of the guy.<br>"That is way outta line!." Dad spoke.  
>I smiled as I clutched onto his hand too, showing him that I was not okay.<br>"Sir, I am asking...politely. Back off.  
>"You're not taking my son or daughter anywhere!."<br>_'Go Dad'_ I cheered inwardly.  
>"Really, your gunna try and get rough with us?" the man didn't back down.<br>"No, but I'm gunna call the cops. Because there's something fishy going on around here."  
>The man laughed.<br>"There's something a little fishy about you, you're kids, you're wife and you're little taco bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."  
>"What operation?" Dad scoffed.<br>"Well, we are gunna find out."  
>Another guy in a suite came over and whispered something to the 'bad guy' handing him a rather strange looking device.<br>I think he might have mumbled 'contact' because the guy looked at us with a weird expression.  
>That's when it hit me.<br>_'Where the hell are the Autobots?'_  
>My thoughts were interrupted when the 'bad guy' walked over to us slowly.<br>"Son? Step forward please."  
>Sam let go of my arm and slowly walked towards the man, who ran the strange device over his body. It started beeping lightly when it ran over his upper body but when it reached the hand that had been grasping my arm is went off like crazy, shocking me greatly.<p>

The man looked at the device and then to Sam with a mixture of excitement and shock on his face. Suddenly he turned to me.  
>"Come here a sec."<br>Looking at Dad and deciding that I would be safe with both Sam and Dad there, I walked over to the man, caution in my step.  
>He ran the device over me but this time, the thing went off like crazy again.<br>The man grinned excitingly.  
>"Fourteen rad. BINGO tag 'em and bag 'em."<br>"What?" I shouted as I was grabbed and handcuffed from behind by another 'bad guy'.  
>"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" I heard Dad scream as we were all dragged to two different cars.<br>Mom and Dad in one, Sam Mikeala and I in another.  
>"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at the men as I was shoved in the middle of the back seat, in-between Mikeala and Sam.<br>"So uh, Ladiesma217, that is your eBay user name right?"  
>"Um...yeah. It's a type fault. I was planning on changing it later..." he trailed off.<br>The man pulled out Sam's phone from another plastic bag and played a video of Sam attempting to get his car.  
>"Is this your voice?" he asked.<br>"Yeah that sounds like Ladiesman" Mikeala answered.  
>Sam fidgeted next to me.<br>"Last night at the station, you told the officer that your car, transformed. Enlighten me."  
>"Well here's what I said okay, cause this is a total misunderstanding."<br>I nodded next to him.  
>"See, my car had been stolen from me-from my home but it's fine now because it's back. It came back."<br>I looked at him with my eyebrows raised and it seemed that Mikeala understood his slip also.  
>"Well, not by itself because that would be crazy." She I and the man laughed awkwardly.<br>"So what do you kid's know about aliens.?"  
>"Aliens? You mean like the little green men from fifties 'B' movies or like the movie?" I asked trying to cover up.<br>"Urban legend." Mikeala piped in with a 'Yeah' from Sam.  
>The man did not look pleased.<br>He pulled out a badge.  
>"Ya see this? This is a 'I can do whatever I want and get away with it badge'."<br>We were left speechless.  
>"I am gunan lock you up, forever."<br>_'God I hate this guy!'_ I thought.  
>"Ya know what, don't listen to this guy, he's just pissy 'cause he has to go back to guarding the mall."<br>I laughed at Mikeala's comment, agreeing with her. The guy however, did not take it well.  
>"You in the training bra. Do not test me, especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."<p>

_'What?'_  
>Both I and Sam looked at her in shock at the statement.<br>"Parole?" we asked in unison.  
>"It's nothing." She stuttered.<br>"A grand theft auto that aint nothin'?."  
>"Grand theft auto? What the hell Mikeala?" I questioned.<br>She sighed.  
>"Sam, you know those cars my Dad used to teach me how to fix? Well, they weren't always his."<br>"You stole cars" Sam spoke quietly from his seat.  
>"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along."<br>The man turned to look me in the eye.  
>"She's got her own juvi record to prove it."<br>He turned back to Mikeala.  
>"She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."<br>Both she and I scowled at that comment.  
><em>'Pervert!' <em>I thought.  
>He began talking some more but my attention set itself on the device in the front. It was going of like mad again.<br>Suddenly...

**SLAM!**

I screamed as something collided with the car head on, spinning it out of control.  
>As it came to a halt, two massive hands grasped the roof of the car and lifted it slowly.<br>Light was beaming through the windows making it impossible to see anything so all I could do was scream.  
>The car made a groaning noise and suddenly we were falling.<br>When we hit the ground Sam looked at me.  
>"Shawna are you okay?."<br>My heart was beating rapidly and I had a few cuts from the windows when they broke but I nodded at his question.  
>Slowly I looked up and saw the 'person' responsible for the destruction of the car.<p>

Optimus Prime. 

Sam leaned into the front seat with a sly grin.  
>"You guys are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I wanna introduce you to my friend Optimus Prime."<br>"Taking the children, was a bad move, Autobot's relieve them of their weapons."  
>I didn't need to look behind m to know that the others had appeared and where doing as ordered.<br>Optimus kneeled down and put his face close to the mans.  
>"Hi there" the man greeted nervously.<br>Optimus looked at them with confusion.  
>"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?."<br>"Well...there are S 7 protocols okay? I'm not authorised to communicate with you accept tell you that I can't communicate with you."  
>"Get out of the car." He ordered in his stern yet kind voice.<br>"Me?."  
>"NOW!" the leader shouted.<br>Slowly all of us exited the car and Mikeala unlocked our handcuffs.  
>I walked away from the two leaving them to talk.<br>I stopped in front of Prime and looked up at him.  
>"Thanks."<br>He looked down at me and smiled.  
><em>'Why does that smile seem so familiar to me?'<em>  
>"You're welcome little one."<br>I nodded and turned to the 'bad guy' whose name I still did not know.  
>I strode up to him with Sam and Mikeala, who must've made up, and looked him in the eye.<br>"What is Sector 7?."  
>He scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know."<br>His response ticked me off.  
>"Answer me damn it!" I ordered in a raised voice.<br>"I'm the one who asks questions around here little girl, NOT YOU!."  
>"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikeala asked.<br>"Where'd you take our parents?" Sam asked.  
>"Yeah asshole! Where's our Mom and Dad!."<br>"I am not going to discuss that with you-HEY!."  
>Whilst he had been talking with my brother, I had reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge.<br>"Do whatever you want and get away with it badge right?."  
>"Yeah, you're brave now all of a sudden with your big alien robot friends aren't you?."<br>I glared at him before asking.  
>"Where is sector 7?."<br>Silence was all I got as an answer.

I heard a popping noise and all of us turned to see Bumblebee, spraying the man with what I presumed to be their form of pee.  
>"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."<br>I giggled then frowned.  
><em>'So familiar...'<em>

_

After we had handcuffed all of the suited men together, I walked over to the main baddy with Mikeala and Sam.  
>"Take it off."<br>I looked at Mikeala with a grin.  
>"Take what off?" asked the man.<br>"Your clothes, all of them."  
>I laughed.<br>"What for!."  
>"For threatening my Dad."<br>_'You go girl'_ I thought.  
>"Yeah, all of it."<br>The man glared at us but did as he was told, stripping down to his Hawaiian boxers, shoes, socks and superman vest.  
>"Nice." Me and Mikeala said in unison.<br>"You two. You're criminals! Be prepared for a long life in prison little miss!."  
>I shrugged my shoulders and handcuffed to two remaining men to a pole.<br>"Bye bye."

Our happiness was short-lived however when we heard the sound of helicopters and cars in the distance.  
><em>'Crap!'<em>  
>"Optimus!"<br>Ironhide shot some sort of pulse into the vehicles direction as Optimus ordered the others to transform.  
>Mikeala and Sam ran over to myself and Optimus as he lowered his hand to us.<br>"Up you get."  
>We did so and soon we were sitting on the 'bots shoulder.<br>I held onto dear life as Optimus moved swiftly to avoid the cars below and the helicopter.  
>Eventually we were hiding under a very large bridge.<br>"Easy you three."  
>Prime tried to reassure us but as a helicopter passed underneath us, Mikeala slipped, grabbing onto Sam's arm in the process.<br>"SAM I'M SLIPPING! I'M SLIPPING!."  
>"HOLD ON!." Prime shouted.<br>I reached over to Sam to grab onto his arm but I couldn't hope to hold the both of them up for I was too weak.  
>Soon we were all plummeting to the cement ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it did not come.<p>

Someone had caught us.

I opened my eyes and saw a yellow and black bot, holding us in a firm grip.  
>"Bumblebee..." I whispered as we landed roughly on the cement.<br>I, Sam and Mikeala rolled out of his grip at the force and in a matter of seconds, more of the 'bad guys' came down from their helicopters - which had begun spraying mysterious smoke on Bumblebee - and started firing metallic ropes at my brothers Autobot guardian, tying him down to the floor.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I heard Sam scream as he rushed over to stop the men, who now, had taken over the job of spraying the robot with that smoke.  
>I too got up and tried to help my brother but just when I punched one of the men, another grabbed me from behind and threw me to the ground.<br>"GET OF ME!" I screamed as I tried desperately to get away from them.  
>"SHAWNA! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARDS!" Mikeala also screamed in vain as she and Sam were taken to an awaiting black jeep.<br>I felt myself being handcuffed but I was not taken to the car with my brother and his friend. I was being led to a nearby helicopter.  
>I struggled with my captors all the way there, hoping in vain that I might be able to get away.<br>Eventually they had me strapped tightly into the vehicle and I went limp.

_'Why do I have to be so damn weak!'_ I screamed mentally.  
>I looked over and saw one of the men come over with a syringe containing a clear liquid inside it. I kicked at him but that didn't stop him.<br>As the syringe pricked into my neck and the liquid plunged into my system, my vision bagan to black out.

Silence... 

_'Hah! Poor little sparkling. So weak-...'_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**

**Omg whats gonna happen?  
>Don't know? GOOD MWAHAHAHAHAAA<br>Anyways, I want to say thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story throughout its many delays and have kept reviewing and subscribing, it helps a lot.  
>But yes, why the delay?<br>Well, a lot of things have happened recently like me starting college on Tuesday and my mum having a wedding and me going on holiday so I didn't really have time to write any of my stories, but to any of you who have read 'twisted love story' that shall be the one I update next. 'My life on Pandora' is on a very long hold as I have to re-watch Avatar and rethink how I'm gonna continue the story.  
>But yes, this shall be the last update for probably a week seeing as I go to college Tuesday Wed Thurs and Friday.<br>Again I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and everyone who's subscribed, you guys rock.**

**So, what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter eh? Let me know in your reviews.**

**Grievousorvenom ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Megatron

Shawna's POV

"Ugh..." I groaned as I began to come to. I tried to sit up yet found myself bound to something cold and firm. "What the hell?."  
>"Ah, back in the world of the living I see."<br>I frowned. It was one of the bad guys from that Sector 7, what the hell was he doing...  
>I suddenly remembered the past events. The needle stabbing into my neck and my brother and his friend being taken away whilst I had been put in the helicopter.<br>I began to struggle in my restraints as I saw a couple lab coat wearing scientists step closer to me, clipboards in hand.  
>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHERE'S SAM AND MIKEALA! WHERE ARE MY PARENTS!" I screamed at the government man. I saw him smile as he came up to me.<br>"I am not at liberty to tell you alien."  
>I looked at him as if he were mad. "Are you crazy? Me an alien? Fuck you man, let me go!."<br>He laughed and then looked over to a table that had some sort of blue liquid in a test tube on it. He walked over and picked up an empty syringe next to the tube and then began walking closer to me again , handing it to a scientist who took it somewhat eagerly.  
>"Allow me to show you something, alien."<br>The scientist pushed the needle into a newly swabbed piece of skin and I squealed in pain. The scientist pulled up the plunger and to my shock and horror, the liquid being extracted from my arm wasn't even close to being normal.  
>He removed the needle from my arm and handed it to the government man who held it over my face, allowing my eyes to take in the colour before me.<br>"Now, I'm not an expert on these things, but I'm pretty sure that **human** blood aint blue."  
>My eyes began to water and I looked away from him trying to come to terms with this knowledge.<br>_'H-how is that possible? I c-can't be an alien...my mom, dad, brother...where they all a lie?'_ I cried in my mind. I heard a chuckle and looking back to the man I saw him smile down at me.  
>"Ya know, I wonder what we should do to you now eh? Should we...open you up and see what makes you tick? Or-"<br>"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" I screamed in panic.  
>He laughed at me and stood erect. He looked to the scientists and smiled.<br>"You know what to do. See ya kiddo, although, I doubt we'll be seeing each other anytime soon."  
>My eyes couldn't display my shock as I watched him leave my sight and the scientists look at me with twisted glee. I saw one come over with another needle and I immediately began to struggle once again.<p>

_**'Don't hold back sparkling. Use the strength given to you at birth. You must show the human's who's in charge**__'_ the scary voice in my head spoke for once in a long time. I nodded to and with a power that I didn't know could exist in such a small being, I broke free from my restraints and grabbed one of the scientist around the neck with my arm, holding him hostage in my grip and knocking the syringe from his gloved hand.  
>"Now listen to me! You're gonna tell me where my parents, my brother, his friend and Bumblebee are and you're gonna do it now, got it?" I commanded.<br>"Or else you'll what alien? Kill him?" the other scientist asked. I smirked at him, my body not acting like itself. The two scientist's gasped in shock as the skin on my arm began to peel away to reveal a shiny metal surface, from which a blade emerged and pointed to the scientist's neck.  
><em>'WHAT THE FUCK!' <em>I screamed in my mind, unable to control my own movements. '_Surely I wouldn't kill this man would I?'  
><em>I heard the voice cackle in my head.  
><em><strong>'Good girl...'<strong>_  
>_<p>

Sam's POV

They had lead us into a huge metallic chamber. One which held a massive, hulking Megatron inside it. I froze as I set my eyes upon him.  
><em>'He makes Optimus look like a pea.'<em> I thought as I gazed up at him. I was so transfixed on the hulking tyrant that I wasn't even paying proper attention to what the government man, known as Simmons, was saying as we were walking up to the robot.  
>"We call him NBE-1" he stated.<br>That got my attention however and I shook myself from my worried thoughts and looked at him sceptically.  
>"Well sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think that you know but...that's Megatron."<br>He rounded on me at my comment, glaring at me through hardened eyes.  
>"He's the leader of the Decepticons." I continued, refusing to let his glare deter me from finishing. The other man, to whom I still did not know, looked at all of us and spoke up.<br>"He has been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great great grandfather, made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. To which I thank him immensely."  
>I heard Simmons cough and my attention was focused on him once again.<br>"The fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. Lasers, micro chips, space flight, hell even your video game consoles...all reverse engineered from this guy" he stopped for a moment, looking at me with a grin.  
>" NBE-1. That's what we call him."<br>I really wanted to punch this man. Right in his stupid, ugly face but luckily I managed to refrain from doing so.  
><em>'Just stay cool for now Sam, if you can get on any of these guy's good side, they may tell you were Shawna and mom and dad are.'<em> I told myself mentally.  
>Allowing the pompous Simmons a small victory, I went back to looking at the leader of the Decepticons.<br>"You didn't think that the United States military may need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot in the basement?" the secretary of defence began.  
>"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security" the unnamed man stated matter-of-factly.<br>The secretary shook his head in disbelief and replied "You do now."  
>I couldn't help but smirk at that brief and blunt reply. He was right, national security would be in deep shit if the Decepticons somehow managed to awaken their leader. The Earth was just not prepared to fight such an enormous threat. Sure the Autobot's can fight them, but from what I've seen, the Decepticons are tougher, taller and more hands on than them, and it will only be a matter of time before shit hits the fan, even for them.<br>_'Let's just hope that it doesn't get that far eh?'_ I spoke nervously in my mind.

"Why here? Why Earth?" the military man, known as Lennox, asked. I continued to look at Megatron but answered the question that I doubted anyone else would.  
>"It's the Allspark."<br>"What's an Allspark?" the secretary of defence questioned.  
>I looked at him with crossed arms briefly, then back at the titan. "Well, they came here looking for some sort of cube looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-1 here, also known as <strong>Megatron<strong>..." I turned to Simmons, letting the name sink deep into his mind. "...wants to use the cube to, I guess, transform human tech into Decepticons and ya know, take over the universe. Well, that's what I can gather anyways" I told them.  
>"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked from across the room, having walked over to his superior whilst I was lecturing them.<br>I nodded eagerly. "Yeah...". I began. The looks that both of the men held on their faces held something from me though and I lightly chuckled when realisation dawned in my head.  
>"You guys know where it is don't you?" I asked.<br>They looked at each other briefly before the man in the suit turned back to us.  
>"Follow me."<p>

Shawna's POV

I was running out of energy but I had to keep going.  
>There were men with needles and guns following behind me so I had to force my legs to keep moving. A left here and a right there, all of the corridors were beginning to look the same. Grey, full of machinery and empty of men, which I found strange, but very fortunate.<br>As I skidded around another corner, I saw four guards, all standing alert in front of a large set of double doors. I gasped as they all looked at each other and then back at me. I wanted to turn around but when I heard a "SHE WENT THIS WAY HURRY!" I thought about taking my chances with these guys. I knew that the odds were incredibly low seeing as they had guns and it was just me and my strange blade, but I realised that I was running out of options. But I was hesitant to do or say anything, fearful of a reaction.  
><em><strong>'Attack them little one! They are the only things that stand between you and freedom!'<strong>_ the voice from earlier spoke in my mind, beginning to tempt her into action.  
>Wanting to know more of this person or being, I asked mentally <em>'Who are you and why are you helping me?'<em>  
>The voice growled, scaring me slightly.<br>_**'You're running out of time child. Act now or become an experiment for those humans'**_  
>I thought for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to risk getting shot or becoming a lab experiment for the rest of my life.<br>_'Fine. I'll do it.'_  
>The voice did nothing but let out a low chuckle once again, happy with my decision.<br>Closing my eyes, I let out a deep sigh. I opened them up again and felt my legs moving forwards at a speed that I thought impossible.  
>I felt my body shift strangely and before I could even blink, my skin had began to peel back on my other arm, revealing another long, silver blade of the same metallic nature as its partner. My eyes widened but before I had a chance to figure out what was happening, I heard one of the guards yell "HOSTILE!"<br>I looked towards them with a frightened look. Could I really kill them?  
><em><strong>'They will kill you. Do not give them a chance...KILL THEM!<strong>__'_ the voice ordered.  
>I screamed as one of the guards fired their gun.<br>_'MOVE! NOW!'_ I mentally pushed myself.  
>I managed to side step, the bullet just missing my shoulder.<br>I hesitated for a second, debating my next move, but with another push from the voice, I ran at them, my new found weapons primed and held at my side.  
>They didn't stand a chance.<p>

My body was not moving with my mind as I sliced wildly at the four armed men who were trying to stop me from escaping and who were also trying to save themselves.  
>As I stood over their bloody corpses, I crashed to the floor, realisation hitting me like a knife through my heart. <em>'I-I just killed four people...'<em> I screamed mentally. I felt tears wash down my face, mixing with the blood that now semi coated it and I let out a scream.  
>What had I done? Why had I killed them? The voice in my mind answered me, consoling me with his words.<br>_'__**You had no choice sparkling. Now, get up, remember that the other's are still after you. I will be with you shortly but for a few more moments, you must make haste through those doors.'**_**  
><strong>Had I been in my right mind set, I would've heard the grin in his voice, but instead I found comfort in them.  
><em>'Where-where are y-you?'<em> I asked him.  
><em>'<em>_**Close child. Go through those doors and I shall be there.'**_**  
><strong>I nodded and looked towards the double doors, shakily standing from the bloody mess in the corridor. I pushed open the heavy metal doors, the blades sliding back into the strange surface, shielding them from sight.  
>As I looked around, the doors shutting behind me, I heard booted footsteps from the other side of it, stopping as they got closer to my location. They had found my terrible deed, which, both luckily and unfortunately, had stopped them momentarily, giving me a chance to find something to block the doors. I looked frantically to the side, trying to find such a thing to do the job when I saw a long, metal beam behind some boxes and grabbed it, sliding it in-between the handles of the doors, blocking both exit and entrance.<p>

Now that I could stop and catch my breath, I looked around the enormous room. My eyes caught sight of the iced over grey giant to my right and I looked at it with awe. I couldn't believe how tall this guy was, how intimidating he looked, even if he was frozen.  
><em>'Could that be...No, that's impossible. He's dead...he couldn't...'<em>  
>As I looked and thought in awe, my ears registered the sound of something cracking and shifting. Then I heard the screams of the men surrounding the metal monster as they were thrown from the platforms onto the hard metal floor beneath, sickening noises echoing as their bodies hit the floor with great speed.<br>"**I am Megatron."**

It claimed, as it freed itself more and more until finally, the very ice that had been restraining him simply flaked off and fell onto the ground, crushing the already dead work men below.  
>Widening my eyes in fear, I instantly moved behind one of the many pieces of equipment, attempting to hide from this 'Megatron' as best as I could. Sure I had seen Optimus and his allies before, but this robot dwarfed all of them, standing at the very least five heads taller than the Autobot leader himself. That and this robot had already killed about ten people and the Autobots would never harm anyone who were innocent be they robot or human being. <em>'Unlike you.<em>' I mentally scolded myself, remembering what I had done just a few minutes ago.  
>Wait a minute... I have committed murder, would the Autobots kill me? Would the police send me to prison for life? Probably.<br>What about Mom, Dad and Sam? What will they think of me? They are my fa...  
><em>'No. They can't be my family! My blood was fucking <em>_**blue**__ for christs sake!' _I once again berated myself. '**They knew. They have lied to me for all of my life! They cannot be trusted!'** a darker part of my mind told me. I wanted to argue with it, but I knew that what it spoke was indeed the truth.  
>As I heard the thundering footsteps behind me I knew from the growing in sound, that he was walking closer to my hiding spot. My time was almost up. I was going to die.<br>Closing my eyes, I slumped down onto the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest, ready to face the inevitable.  
>Thinking about my life, parents and friends once more, I felt the machinery that I was semi leaning against, lift up, allowing me to be seen by Megatrons eyes. I shook violently as I heard him cackle.<br>"**There you are little one." **  
><em>'That voice... OH MY GOD!'<em>  
>My eyes widened and I shot up onto my feet. His voice. It <strong>was<strong> the same one who had spoken to me. The very same one who had persuaded me to commit those murders. The one who had been inhabiting my mind for months, often pushing me to do things that I regretted afterwards. I heard him bend down to get a closer look at me.  
>"<strong>You<strong> **have grown Silversabre. The last time I set eyes on you, you were merely a sparkling. But..**." he stopped, grabbing me roughly with his sharp, metal claw. I gasped, his grip tighter than I imagined.  
><em>'Silversabre? Who the hell is that? And what's a sparkling? What is Megatron on about?'<em> I thought, trying desperately to breathe through his incredible grip.  
>He lifted me right up to his face, standing up from his kneeling position and continuing to speak.<br>"**...This human outer skin that you have gained, it must be removed.**" He grinned maniacally, showing off rows of razor sharp, silver teeth. My eyes widened and I attempted to remove myself from his grip to no avail. He was much, much bigger than I and his grip tightened when I began my struggle making it pointless and stupid to try again.  
>He laughed at my feeble attempts and went to reach for the area of skin that had peeled back revealing the metal and the bloodied blade, but stopped suddenly.<br>I let out a mental sigh of relief, but looked at him with a partial confusion.  
>Why had he stopped?<p>

He growled.  
>"<strong>It appears that that shall have to be remedied at a later date. But still, your coming with me.<strong>"  
>Before I had a chance to react, he began to transform, me still in hand.<br>_'OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!'_ I mentally screamed as he shifted around me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of metal grinding against flesh, but the feeling never came. Instead, I landed in something hard and ice cold. I opened my eyes to investigate and found that I was in an alien looking cockpit, grey belts wrapped around me possessively.  
>As he shot through the air, I felt my body become physically glued to the seat, the speed so fast and sudden.<br>I was incredibly uncomfortable but I knew not to complain, understanding that it would only anger Megatron further.

Whilst we were flying to who knows where, one thing flew through my mind.

_'What the hell am I?'_

**A:N**

**Wow, so this took a rather long time to update eh? Well, I am terribly sorry for that. College has been tiring and full of assignments and I have literally had NO time to complete this so it's been sitting on my PC for like a week now.  
>Anyways, I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story and sticking with me through the chappies, I really appreciate it ^_^<br>But yes, things are getting quite interesting eh?  
>Remember to let me know what you think of the story, the chapters and whatnot and I shall try to update at the very least twice a month okay? I can make no promises but I shall try my hardest.<strong>

**Thanks for the great following.**

**grievousorvenom **


	7. Chapter 7 I'M BACK!

Chapter 7

Sam raced through Sector 7, desperately trying to find Shawna, with Lennox, Bee, Mikeala, a soldier whose name was revealed to be Epps, and a few other military men. "SHAWNA!" He cried frantically. The humans ran down countless corridors, Bumblebee manoeuvring through wider passage ways, but again, they kept coming up empty, that was until...

"HOLY SHIT!" came a soldiers cry as they stopped abruptly at the doorway of another drab, grey corridor. Four security guards lay dead at the end of the hallway, blood drenching the metallic floor around their lifeless corpses and their bodies, cut up beyond recognition. Mikeala retched whilst the others turned away in disgust and horror, before looking back at the horrific image.  
>"What the hell could've done this? I mean, for christ's sake's Epps, look at 'em!" cried one of the unknown men.<br>"I don't know man, but whatever the hell did this, I don't wanna be around to find out. We gotta find this kids sister and get to the Autobots."  
>Each of the party members nodded their heads slightly in agreement. Mourning over these men would not bring them back, nor would it find Shawna. They had to keep searching.<br>"Sir!" one of the men shouted from across the other side of the room, having gone to the bodies of his former comrade for a quick goodbye.  
>"What is it soldier?" Lennox replied.<br>"I know where this door leads too."

_

The gigantic room was a complete and total mess. More bodies littered the floor, impact gore surrounding their final stop, others, seemingly untouched by the brutality of what had previously occurred in this room but dead all the same. However, with all of the destruction around the humans, both civilian and military alike, nothing compared to the fear that they felt as they looked up at the now enormous empty space that NBE-1 had only hours ago, been occupying.  
>"Oh my god..." Sam gasped. Eyes widening in unbridled horror as he envisioned the Decepticon leaders grand and obviously destructive escape.<br>_'Please, please Shawna...please say I don't find you here. I beg upon everything I own...just please be alive.'_ he wished inwardly. All he wanted right now was for him and his little sister to be at home, going about their mundane everyday routines without a care in the world. That was all he wished for. No Autobots. No Decepticons. Hell, he would give up everything he had just to set eyes upon her again. Damn it! Why couldn't she just jump out from behind a box with a smile and a laugh and shout mock him about his ability to catch her? Like she used to do when she was a kid?  
>He was drawn out of his distant and happy memories when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Sam, we gotta go." Lennox came from behind the man, Epps, and nodded in agreement.  
>Sam jerked the hand off of his shoulder and turned to the two men in rage, tears brimming in his eyes.<br>"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER! SHE HAS TO BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! SHAWNA! SHAWNA COME ON OUT!" he called, desperately trying to find her.  
>"Sam, they're right. We've looked everywhere, if she were here, we would've found her by now."<br>"YOU DON'T KNOW HER! SHE'S GOOD AT HIDING AND STAYING QUITE! TOO DAMN GOOD AT IT! SHE'S AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE I KNOW IT!" arguing with the others, he turned around and began calling Shawna's name once again.  
>Bee, having taken a different route, slowly rolled into the desolated area.<br>"Sam..." Mikeala started.  
>"NO! BEE, YOU'RE OUR GUARDIAN! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND HER YET!" he screamed, running up to the Camero and hitting the bonnet.<br>The Autobot beeped slightly, before snippets of different tunes came up.  
>"-<em><strong>Extra-terrestrial-zzzzrt- lost little baby-zzzzrt-because she don't belong here-zzzrt- we're missin' you all the time-"<strong>_  
>All of the humans looked at the Autobot in confusion. "What did you say Bee?" Sam inquired, taking his hands off of the car.<br>"_**She-zzzzzrt-supernatural-zzzzzzrt-been taken' from her home-zzzzrt-we, miss you-zzzzzrt- lost little girl"**_

Silence.  
>That was all that could be heard from the area.<br>Silence so great that you could've dropped a pin miles away, but still have heard it.

The air of suspense in the room flattened all other traces of emotion and horror from the previous sights as all focus was drawn to the car.

_  
>With BumbleBee<br>40 minutes earlier 

Bee's POV

I had been forced to separate from the search party as most of the human corridors were not capable of allowing entry to my vehicular form. I had chosen a more in depth route to the last possible search area listed on my navigation device and had thankfully managed to find vehicle pathways, too which were littered with crates and army tanks, that allowed me to pass through quite comfortably. They path lead me down many lifeless transportation depot's and eventually after about ten minutes of nothing but the fragging things, I had found a segmented area, lined with deceased military guards , that lead to what was referred to as 'Testing Labs 001-020'.

_'I don't remember us searching here...'_ I thought as I slowed down to a halt. Activating my rarely used holoform, I began to walk slowly down the dark and repulsive looking, but still equally as bland, corridor. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a door at the end, 'Testing Lab 008', which had human energon splattered upon the walls.  
>Curious, I moved in to investigate, glad that I was indeed a holoform and that if there were anything in this room that proved dangerous for a human, I could easily escape it by disengaging the communication link to my alternate form.<br>Slowly I crept inside and what I saw, shook me to the core.

There were vials of blue liquid lined up individually on a white shelf. Each labelled meticulously so as not to confuse them with the others.  
>Next to the specimens, sat a clipboard, writing scribbled hastily down on it.<br>Bumblebee looked down at it curiously before drawing back in shock at the words written down before him.  
><em>'How-how is this possible?'<em>  
>He took another look at the notes to ensure that his CPU wasn't going haywire. Sure enough though, written in black human ink sat:<p>

**Subject NBE-2  
>Alias: Shawna Witwicky (middle name unknown)<br>Age: Unknown  
>Eye colour: Electric blue<br>Hair colour: Brown  
>Species: Unknown<strong>

Under the 'subject analysis' was written a small section of information.

**Whilst the species is as of yet unconfirmed, we have 100% confirmation that NBE-2 is of the same unique race as subject NBE-1. Samples run on subjects 'blood' indicate that whilst not related to NBE-1 directly, she shares a similar strand of genetic coding imbedded in her more, human cells.  
>Tests that have been run on subjects skin samples also indicate more human traits, relatable to those of civilians Judith Witwicky, Ron Witwicky and Samuel James Witwicky, all of which we currently have under guarded watch.<strong>

I didn't need to read anymore as I had read enough. Thoughts shot through my head and ideas and theories began brewing.  
><em>'NBE-1. Sam mentioned that Megatron was here, listed as an NBE-1. But...that's impossible! Megatron never sired a sparkling! And the only other one in his family I know of who did was...<em>'  
>My eyes widened in mid thought.<p>

_'Oh my god...she's alive.'_

**A:N:**

**.GOD! I'M ALIVE! I KNOW RIGHT? YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT **

**'Meh, she's never gonna finish this story. She's forgotten about it or just can't be bothered'  
>Well...YOUR WRONG! MWAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!<br>As I mentioned previously I have been ill for quite a while which prevented me from updating at all, which sucked cuz all I wanted to do was write a new chappy. :[  
>When I got better about two weeks ago, guess what? I had shit loads of course work to catch up on so once again...no update.<br>Anyway right now its midnight, I'm tired but I couldn't not write this. Sorry if I have made any mistakes to my own fic but it's been quite some time since I started and my memory SUCKS!  
>Let me know all the stuff I messed up on and I shall correct it. Also, the reviews I receive help me continue so yeah...keep them coming my friends, I'm really ,really grateful for all of the support.<br>**

**Anywho...of to bed so that I can get to college in the morning...OH JOY! _{:(  
>Special shout out to two of my fave authors on :<br>Pixelthelittlestfemmebot -Your stories are cute :)  
>AutobotNightfury- Nightfury kicks ass<br>And well...there are way too many of you to name however, I shall post all my thanks and review replies at the end of each chapter from now on. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Allspark

Sam's POV

My emotions where in turmoil. As we sat in the yellow Autobot my thoughts kept landing back on Shawna. Surely what Bee had said wasn't true right? After the scout had had led them to the hastily abandoned examination room and shown them vials of a that mysterious blue liquid, claiming it to be my sisters blood...  
><em>'It can't be true! She's my sister. I've been around her since she was a baby! A perfectly healthy...'<em>  
>My eyes widened as a thought played in my head. When was the last time Shawna had gotten ill?<br>_'Come to think of it...I don't remember her ever getting ill. No! She's just healthy! Stupidly healthy but still!'_ I was thrown out of those thoughts as the Autobot pulled violently to the right, narrowly avoiding Decepticon fire. Turning in his seat, he noticed that the cop car from before was gaining on them.  
><em><strong>"Hold on tight zzzzzrrt supernova speed!" <strong>_The seatbelts around the two of us tightened as the yellow muscle car swerved in and out between the other Autobots as they tried to escape the sight of the pursuing Decepticon. The Cybertronian cube began to rumble in my hands as if to acknowledge that it was in danger. Turning back to the scene behind him, he noticed that the other members of the Autobot convoy had merged behind him and Optimus had taken charge and was now giving a beating to what looked to be a Decepticon tank. _'Jesus, these things don't give up do they?'_ I thought as I saw Mission City come into view.

"Step on it Bee, we're almost there!."  
>In response, the car's engine revved louder than I thought it could possibly and we gunned it down the highway. "Do you think Shawna will be there Sam?." I turned to Mikeala with a hopeful look in my eyes.<br>"That's the plan."  
><em>'I just hope Megatron is willing to trade her for this thing'<em> I thought once again as I looked down at the Allspark.

_'I'm sorry Optimus, but I need my sister back'_

**AN**

**Ok, so...um...I am indeed alive but I have been recently studying for my A-levels and whatnot and I had completely forgotten all of my FF stories. I'm really, really sorry about this but eh, I'm back to write and what not. So, I shall be uploading more frequently for this story in definite, the others, I'm not too sure. I think I may foster out Twisted Love Story for all the Death Note lovers but I'm still not sure. Hope you guys still have faith in my story, I love you for your patience.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter:9-The Chase is On!

Shawna's POV:

We didn't fly for long before I once again found myself flung into the air and once again tightly held in the grip of the Decepticon leader; we were outside now, the sun beaming down heavily. A quick visual sweep of the area told me that we were opposite a damn; the separating wall surrounding us on either side. I heard metal shift above me and to my fear and surprise, a second Cybertronian landed just opposite Megatron, landing heavily on top of a flat section of the dam and standing with a proud but seemingly submissive stance.  
>"I live to serve you Lord Megatron" his raspy voice boomed as he looked down at us with cold and calculating metal eyes. I don't know why, but for some reason when those cold eyes settled on me I shrunk back into my clawed cage in fear, somewhat clutching at one of the fingers in a vain attempt to feel as close to safe as possible.<p>

My carrier chuckled at the act and lifted me up closer to his chest and opened his hand up slightly, enough so that his other hand could gently stroke the top of my head, to which I did not approve of but the gaze of this newcomer had me stone still and too focused to protest.  
><strong>"It seems my dearest niece is frightened of you, Starscream."<strong>  
><em>'Starscream, so that's his name. Man, this guy gives me the creeps.'<em> I thought as Megatron turned to face his subordinate.

The other Decepticon hissed in response; "So it is her then. Barricade mentioned the sparkling in human form, but I had not expected something so...weak looking." I took note of this insult, and felt both angered and hurt by his cruel words but then thought back to earlier events; it had been a long and eventful day and I had not had even considered my appearance until now.  
>What did I look like in my current state? My thoughts were once again occupied as I heard Megatron growl followed by a swift metallic clank and the crumble of rock; Starscream had been struck.<p>

**"Watch your tongue cretin or I'll rip it out! Our 'weak looking' addition here is of my blood and to insult her, is to insult your leader! Besides..."** he lifted me by the scruff of my shirt and held me in front of his face; the movement frightened me greatly and I shrieked in panic. He laughed once again, a smug yet sinister grin forming on his faceplates.** "This exterior is only temporary. Once I have the cube, I shall remedy this disgusting mistake once and for all." **

I could practically see the sweat dripping down my face as he said this; Starscream shifted from the ground at the mention of the cube and I could almost imagine him wringing his hands in an uncomfortable manor.

"Ah yes...the cube. Master I-" he didn't get a chance to finish.  
>Megatron whirled on him in an instant, flinging me carelessly into his other hand as he did so; I landed with a light thud onto his palm and tensed as his fingers wrapped possessively around me once again.<br>**"I ordered you to do one thing you blundering scrapheap! Tell me Starscream, if you do not possess the cube, who on this Primus forsaken planet does?!"**

Starscream was silent for a few uncomfortable seconds; "The humans have taken it."  
>Megatrons grip around me tightened near to crushing power and I could feel the air slowly slip out from my lungs, the world starting to join it. Growling entered through my ears and the grip relinquished as Megatron looked down upon me once again, frown etched into his face.<p>

**"You fail me yet again Starscream."** The way he said this was eerily calm and collected, as opposed to the violence he had just minutes ago shown. He opened his palm and I fell limp upon it, gasping for breath and near unconsciousness and once again began to stroke me, on my back this time, occasionally picking at my reasonably exposed skin which, to my surprise, didn't seem to hurt. I couldn't see what happened next, all I heard was a rough **"Get them!"** and the sound of the threatening Starscream transforming and going off to do his masters bidding.  
>That's when it struck me; and the world of reality came crashing back to me like a train about to hit a car.<br>_'The humans? Oh my god! SAM!'_ I screamed mentally.  
>I weakly attempted to push myself from my captors grip only to have him laugh at my futility and lift me, once again, before his eyes. I dangled pathetically in front of his face.<p>

**"Your friends will pay for defying me Silversabre; I shall make sure of that."**  
>"...No..." My voice sounded hoarse and came out in a whisper.<br>He placed a clawed hand to what I could only assume were his ears, and grinned at me before mockingly asking**. "What was that? Speak up dear child, it has been so long since I last heard your voice."  
><strong>  
>"...Please...leave them alone."<p>

He laughed at my pleas but once again feigned ignorance. **"Who would that be my sweet niece?"**  
><em>'Stop! He's trying to make you squeal! If you do he'll kill them!' <em>But my mouth betrayed my mind and I felt the words slip before I could stop them.

"Don't hurt Sam...he's my brother. I'm begging you...don't hurt him!" I tried to beg, raising my voice slightly although my vocal cords protested heavily. His deep resounding chuckle was all I needed to hear before I knew that I'd made a big mistake.  
><strong>"Very well, Silversabre. I won't hurt him."<strong> _'What!_'

Before I could respond, he threw me up into the air and transformed, my body landing painfully inside his cockpit as belts once again wound themselves around my body.  
><strong>"No...I won't 'hurt' him; you will."<strong>

My eyes widened and I froze in fear; _'Never...I will never hurt them! I'd kill myself first.'  
><em>Megatron once again took off into the air; so fast that I couldn't see the passing scenery. Not that I cared at this moment in time though; it gave me time to think on the outcome of this horrendous situation. I closed my eyes in thought once again.

_'Optimus; please keep Sam safe. Keep my planet safe.'_ I poured my heart into this wish, praying that the Autobot leader would somehow hear my prayer.

**Desert Highway**

Optimus POV:

It had been a long drive; both I and my fellow Autobots were surely tired, and yet we kept pushing forward, the Allspark just minutes away. Yet, suddenly and without warning, I had felt a great pulse in my spark; I had let my guard down and swerved slightly and, being as vigilant as he was, my second in command Jazz was first to comment on the slip up.  
>"You ok boss bot? Ya driftin a little."<br>As much as I appreciated his concern, I did not want to discuss this particular blip with him. Calmly, I answered "I'm fine Jazz; thank you for your concern."  
>Jazz let it go, but I was certain he would ask about it later. <em>'Hopefully he'll forget; vigilance aside, Jazz was never one for remembering things outside of battle. Let's just hope that no one else comments on it.'<em>

"Optimus?" I heard a rough yet gentle voice ask from behind me; I needn't look to know whose voice that was, so I kept my optics on the road.

_'Ratchet. Of course he would say something.'_

"Yes old friend?" I asked humbly. The medic drove up next to me, obviously wanting this discussion to be as private as can be. I used my rear view mirrors to gaze at him, taking in every scratch and dent that the old Autobot had accumulated over the many years of service.  
>"Optimus, I know what you told Jazz is incorrect; tell me, what's wrong?"<br>"I'm afraid I can't answ-" the medic cut me off.  
>"Don't give me that scrap Optimus. Primus, how stupid do you think I am?"<br>I felt a pang in my spark again; this time stronger, as if someone was calling me. I sighed in defeat before once again focusing on the road.

"Ratchet; I felt something. Something close to my spark, like that of when my-" I stopped myself from saying her name, the memory too painful to bring to the surface. Ratchet was silent next to me and for a few agonizing minutes; this planets sun had never felt hotter. I sighed once again and began to continue talking. "I felt it Ratchet. Like someone was calling to me; I haven't felt that way in a long time. It was as though someone was calling out to me."

**-**

**WOW! I ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS FIC! Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this story as I've already got the sequel under way ^_^  
>I've had to take up a full time job, study again for my profession and juggle a lot of life issues so I've felt heavily under motivated to write anything at all; sorry. <strong>

**But here it is, Chapter 9! I'll try to upload and write more but I can give no definite release date so once again, I'm sorry for that. Please don't hate me! There is also one final thing that I'd like to say, thank you to all of the people who have both read and reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me to see that others actually still enjoy this fic and it does motivate me when I look at them. So, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my spark! **

**FREE CYBER MUFFINS FOR ALL! **


End file.
